Suffer No Obstacle
by Markus Ramikin
Summary: "The whole of Arendelle will oppose this!" "The whole of Arendelle, if it gets in the way of my happiness, is going to regret it."
1. Citizens, lend me your ears

A moment of weakness cost him everything.

The magic freezing Anna into a statue manifested with a strange concussive force. It shattered Hans' sword and threw him backwards. When he came to, there was pain in his face, knees, shoulders, and chest. He groggily tried to rally his stunned senses.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious, but there had surely been a window of opportunity there. He could have still killed Elsa, perhaps - or better yet, knocked her out, so that her magic wouldn't cease, so Anna would remain a statue for a while and couldn't contradict his story until he consolidated his power in Arendelle.

But he would only realize this later. By the time he was able to stand up, concealing with effort how wobbly his legs felt, his former betrothed stood before him, quite alive and not at all made of ice. His broken sword was no longer in his hand, either.

"Anna?" he said with incredulity. "But... she froze your heart!"

The Princess responded, but he barely registered the words, his mind reeling from the sudden changes. The docks were thawed as well! How did that happen? Was the entire kingdom of Arendelle saved from Elsa's winter?

Before he managed to make sense of what was going on, let alone figure out how to salvage the situation for himself, the young princess punched him in the face, and he toppled backwards. He felt impact against the water below, and then all was dark.

* * *

"It's been a whole day now", Elsa said, impatiently.

"Your Majesty, the man is quite weak. He nearly drowned, after all. He landed in the water unconscious, I am sure of it", the court physician argued.

The small group consisting of the Queen, the physician, the Captain of the Guard, and one of the prison guards, approached the dungeon cell that temporarily held Hans Westergaard, Prince of the Southern Isles.

"He can rest on the ship." Elsa knew that the Savonian envoy who agreed to drop Hans off home would not wait forever, not even at her request. "And I want the man out of my kingdom. But I will speak to him first. Open the door."

With a reluctance that the Queen found wanting for an explanation, the guard opened the cell door. Elsa walked in, followed by her small entourage.

Hans looked terrible, stretched out on his prison bed. He looked up at her from under half-closed eyelids, but didn't move.

"It's best if you don't force him to stand up", whispered the physician.

"What happened to him?" she asked with deceptive calm.

The three men stepped away in different directions, as a small area of the floor around Elsa froze over from her anger.

She walked closer to the prisoner, taking a closer look at his face and arms.

The physician spoke again, still softly. "N-near drowning, your Majesty, as y-you know. He's exhausted, and will take at least a few days to fully recover."

"And the bruises?" Now Elsa understood why nobody wanted her here. "Don't tell me that's from the fall he took. He was beaten."

She turned sharply towards the Captain. Martin, was his name. She watched his features for signs of deception. "Did you know about this?"

"I..." The man swallowed, weighing what he should say, then finally nodded. "Some of the lads got a little rough with him when he wouldn't go to his cell peacefully, your Majesty. I'm sorry I didn't put a stop to it more quickly", the man gave a smile of false contrition.

"We will speak of this later", Elsa said coldly. She was reasonably sure the man was lying, that Hans hadn't provoked him or his men. His style would have been to play along, nor would he have the energy to make trouble when being dragged to the dungeons. But it would not help her fragile authority to make accusations she couldn't prove.

Instead, she said "But I doubt my father condoned the abuse of prisoners, and I will not either. If any of your men, Captain, acquired _unreasonable expectations_ about what their jobs entail or allow, during the time of the regency, you will disabuse them of these notions, and you will start today. Do you understand me fully, Captain?" she said, her speech precise and imperious.

The ice under her feet retreated and disappeared.

The man's face was clear of all expression now. "Yes, your Majesty. This will not happen again."

"Good. Now please leave me alone with the prisoner."

The physician was only too happy to bow and clear out, but the Captain and the dungeon guard exchanged a look.

"Your Majesty, your safety requires..." the Captain started, then stopped as icy particles swirled briefly around the Queen.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can assure my own safety from one prisoner. Go."

They bowed and left, the guard closing the door behind him.

"That was impressive, your Majesty", Hans said, sitting up with visible effort. He winced, overcoming a dizzy spell. "Will you forgive me if I do not stand and give you your due bow?"

Elsa conjured a chair of ice for herself and sat in front of him.

"What was impressive?" she asked.

"How you won't take nonsense. I take it you realize that everyone is assuming they have a naive young Queen, whose will they can ignore and circumvent."

Elsa's lips curled with distaste. "That took me only a day. Although my father had warned me it would be like this. I have you to thank, I suppose, for helping me deal with it."

"Me?"

"Yesterday you taught me a little something about hate and anger", Elsa smiled mirthlessly. Apparently even her sister found her face scary, after Elsa heard Anna explain how Hans tricked her and left her to die. "It's easier to be harsh to people now."

Hans's eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled. "Then you should keep me at your side forever, as a source of strength."

Elsa snorted. "I don't think so. The sooner I'm rid of you, the better for everyone."

"Execution, then?" Hans sounded casual, conversational. "A public one, I'm sure. You have in mind a grand spectacle in which you make an example of an enemy and teach people not to underestimate you?"

"It would be no more than you deserve for what you did to us. But I am not a killer, Prince Hans Westergaard, and the people of Arendelle aren't a mob thirsty for blood."

There was no response, except a knowing smirk.

"No, I'm sending you back to where you came from. I'm curious to see what your family has to say about your actions here."

Hans closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were suddenly earnest.

"Please don't do that, Elsa", he said. "Your Majesty", he amended, seeing her raise an eyebrow. "I'd very much rather be imprisoned here than there."

His dirty, pale face, the obvious exhaustion, all came back into Elsa's focus; while he spoke earlier he exuded an easy strength, but that was gone now.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to set foot on the Southern Isles again. Ever."

That explained nothing. She raised her chin. "Why should I do that for you? Feed you, shelter you, tolerate your presence in my castle, even if I were to never see you personally?"

"Then exile me. Put me and my horse on a ship to Vanegar, and you'll never hear from me again."

"In the east? It's a long trip, and there's a war going on there."

"That's right. Perhaps I'll become a mercenary." He smiled wanly. "And if I do, the more success I have on the continent, the safer both our nations here."

"That's only if you don't turn traitor and join the barbarians. Hans, I don't owe you any favors."

Hans winced, then: "I am begging you."

That stopped her, but only for a moment.

"No."

She stood up. The ice-chair turned into a cloud of snowflakes, then vanished.

"Wait!" Hans said, as she turned to go. "Your Majesty! There's one more item for us to discuss."

"What's that?" she half-turned, hand on the door.

"The transfer of power. Don't you want a report on affairs of state? What I've done during my, shall we call it, regency? And what works are unfinished?"

Elsa again smiled without any humor. "No, Prince Hans, I don't think I need you to have any more say in how this kingdom is run."

She knocked.

"If you send me back", Hans said quietly, "I will do my best to make you regret it. And my best is better than most people's... _Elsa_."

The guard opened the door from the other side. Elsa walked out, head held high.

Hans stared after her with murder in his eyes. He could hear her speaking to Captain Martin, giving orders to transport him to the awaiting ship within the hour. Apparently several ships were going to leave at the same time; the Arendellians were making an event of it. They'd needed to wait a day after the drastic change in temperature the previous day wrecked sea conditions.

There would probably be a crowd. Not an execution, then, but perhaps he was to be made an unofficial spectacle for the people after all.

He took a deep, slow breath, then another. Carefully, he lay on his back again, put his hands on his stomach.

He counted his assets. His body was recovering, as were his wits.

What was he to do now?

* * *

Elsa and Anna looked over the city from a castle balcony.

At the docks, the final preparations for the ships' leaving were underway. Kai and a few men herded the Duke and his men back to the Weselton ship. They were too far away for Elsa to hear what was being said, but she had given Kai precise instructions.

"The sled is waiting, Anna, and so is Kristoff", Elsa said, glancing at her sister fondly.

Anna's cheeks colored slightly. "Soon."

She was eager to go to the town square with Kristoff and show him the gift she had for him. But first she was waiting for Hans to be thrown on a ship. She wanted to make this a good memory for Kristoff, and that arrogant ass wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Right then, two soldiers were taking Prince Hans along the road towards the docks, overlooking the marketplace. Hans walked in front of the two men, affecting a kind of dignity in defeat. His figure brought to mind those unjustly executed throughout history.

And as it happened, Hans wasn't thinking about Anna at the time.

"Can we stop for a moment?" he asked, pausing and letting the guards catch up.

The marketplace was indeed quite crowded, and Hans drew stares and whispers. Some were sympathetic, many people having good memories of him, or simply from how much of an underdog he seemed now, tired-looking, with the the two guards at his sides, and the shackles on his hands.

Others were hostile. The prince was a polarising figure now.

"I'd like to say my goodbyes to the people, if your orders don't forbid it", Hans said to the guards.

"Forget it, we're not wasting time on this", said one of them, grabbing him by the arm to force him to move. Hans deliberately dragged his feet, and fell from the force of the push.

"Let's see Queen Elsa's reaction to your mistreating a prisoner again... and so soon", he said from the ground.

The guard glanced up at the castle balcony, then glared down at him.

While picking himself up, Hans said quietly, in his most conciliatory tone, "Or I can go peacefully once I've had my say."

"Oh, let him gabber a bit", said the other guard, looking bored. "Who gives a damn."

"But..."

Not waiting for them, Hans turned and stepped on the curb for a bit of extra height. He raised his shackled hands to draw attention, and shouted. "Citizens of Arendelle, lend me your ears!"

"Prince Hans! It's prince Hans!" whispered a few voices.

"The bastard!" said someone.

"Bastard? He's a hero, he is", said another person.

"Shut your trap, woman! He tried to murder the Queen, and left the Princess to die! We don't need to listen to him."

"Well, then leave. I want to hear him."

Hans lowered his hands. "Good folk of Arendelle, I stand here before you as a warning..."

He was interrupted by booing and insults from the hostile part of the crowd.

Hans smiled that gentle smile of his, casting his gaze down, in what appeared as humble acceptance. He waited for the crowd to get bored. That was the trick. Don't show the slightest frustration, and they will get bored of booing and wait for you to speak.

"You are right!" he cried in a suddenly strong voice, silencing the crowd in a well-chosen moment. "You have all the right in the world to hate me, friends. For you have been told that I raised my hand against Elsa of Arendelle. And that would be a terrible thing for any man to do, my friends, for Queen Elsa is the rightful ruler, and to oppose her is treason."

"Look at her!" he turned, motioning towards the castle balcony.

Elsa was surprised he knew she was there - he hadn't overtly looked in her direction before.

"So young. Such great beauty. And coming from such well-respected parents. How could your hearts not respond to her? One cannot but expect good deeds from such a person, never harmful ones. Surely her Majesty will go down in history as a great benefactor of her people. Someone to whom you owe your safety and prosperity."

"Many of you spoke to me of the old King and Queen, the noble Agnarr and the kind Iduna. Wise and generous, you named them. What a tragedy it was that they were consumed by a storm at sea. But for that, their daughter might not have to assume the throne so young. Is it not strange, friends, how bad weather can be the source of so much evil?"

"But be of good thought, friends. Her Majesty's powers are under her control now. Or so we are told. And in any case, she is the rightful ruler of Arendelle, and to oppose her is treason."

"That bastard", Elsa and Anna said at the same time, then looked at each other. But they didn't feel like laughing.

"No man must forget that, no matter what services he has rendered to the kingdom. You must not let your memory of my time as a steward here cloud your judgement, friends. It was only a brief time while the Queen was... indisposed. Perhaps I have done some things to keep you protected, fed, and warm. And keeping at bay the vultures from Weselton before they robbed you all blind is something any competent governor would do. So what of it? A wise people will not easily think that such paltry merits might compare to having Queen Elsa as your monarch."

"Indeed she is the rightful ruler here, and to oppose her is treason."

"Surely since Queen Elsa returned to her throne, things have been looking up for you. The relief trains to Dalecc in the west, and Bergen in the east, never received the go-ahead until Elsa assumed her throne. Were I willing to look for excuses, I might say that I couldn't send them out while the whole country was in the grip of winter storms, but was it not Queen Elsa's doing?" He paused. "I mean, was it not her who caused these storms to end? Did she not bring back summer? Clearly, the credit goes to her."

"What relief?" cried some man in a guttural accent of the eastern villagers. "We've received nothing!"

The crowd murmured at that.

"I saw them wagons, Carl. They went out earlier today", said another, in the same accent. Fewer people heard him, though.

Up in their balcony, Elsa and Anna exchanged uncertain glances. Their distrust for Hans made them - well, mostly Elsa and her staff - review all measures he had put in motion during his short reign. This did cause delays. But the aid for the villages was underway.

"Then there was surely a good reason for this", Hans said. "I cannot imagine but that your relief will arrive soon, and if it doesn't, take heart and remember that you are ruled by the good Queen Elsa, who loves her country and would not bring harm to it. Or are you doubting that, friends?"

"Sure we are! Freezing everything wasn't harm?" shouted some woman.

Another person piped up, "And what about the lost trade with Weselton? Where are we to get cheap iron now?"

"And grain! What's going to happen to the price of grain?" cried another.

This was the first Hans had heard of trade with Weselton stopping, but he didn't let this show.

"I'm starting to think that if I don't stop this, he's going to start a riot", Elsa said to Anna. She briskly turned and walked inside.

Anna looked down at Hans again, frowning, then followed her sister.

"Friends", Hans said, "Surely you understand that an injury to Queen Elsa cannot be taken lightly. Would you oppose your own Queen just because she will not maintain trade with those who have offended her? You might as well think to pardon a man like me, who tried to end her life, just because this man was of some small benefit to you, and wanted to stop the eternal winter. No, please do not start thinking dangerous thoughts."

The two guards were slowly realizing that they'd made a mistake. But now the increasingly restless crowd growing thicker around Hans gave them pause.

"For were it not dangerous thoughts that were in all our heads when we were all freezing our toes off? When I thought the only way to bring back summer, the only way to prevent the utter destruction of Arendelle's crops, the only way to protect you from cold and starvation, was to take her life? She is the Queen, and to oppose the Queen is treason."

"Don't ever forget that, friends. Perhaps in the years ahead you will come to wish that someone else ruled you, someone who is not possessed of dangerous magic, someone who wasn't raised behind closed doors with little human contact..."

"A witch!" someone in the crowd said. "Sorceress!" cried another.

"...someone who will not maintain her dignity at the cost of a little trade. At such a time remember me, friends, see the chains on my wrists. Let it be a warning to you. For Queen Elsa is the rightful ruler of Arendelle, and to oppose her is treason."

From the corner of his eye Hans noticed movement, a woman in a royal cloak riding into the open space. Four royal guards were hurrying on foot to catch up and not leave her unescorted. Hans turned, opening his mouth, his brain frantically searching for the right words that might incite the not-quite-prepared crowd against the Queen...


	2. Learn to see these things coming

**Author note: Minor changes were applied to the previous chapter.**

 **Also, for the record, I interpret Frozen and Tangled as an unspecified fictional universe at an unspecified time. I reject the "19th century Europe" nonsense - where are the guns and cannons? And yet if this is the crossbow era, what's up with the clothes, or for that matter the bicycle? So we're really in fictionland, and I feel free to worldbuild as I see fit. Fair warning.**

 **(This does not mean there's anything wrong with stories based on different assumptions. I am simply clarifying my own.)**

* * *

"Oh, it's you", Hans found himself saying. Heads turned.

It was Anna.

She pushed through the crowd, people making way for her horse. "Um, hello everyone?" she said uncertainly.

"Hi, Princess Annaaaaa!" a young boy answered from a nearby merchant wagon. A few chuckles were heard in the crowd. Anna smiled and waved to the boy before his embarrassed father pulled him down from the wagon.

Anna was currently more popular than Elsa. Nobody blamed her for anything; she rode out alone into a blizzard to help her sister, and almost died in reward for her good heart. And Hans himself had assured everyone that she was 'completely ordinary', so he couldn't plausibly use the common people's fear of magic against her.

Anna said, "I'd just like to say that we sent aid to the villages this morning. I mean, er, the ones that we couldn't reach in the storm before. So it should be there later today."

An awkward silence fell.

"Um... well, yeah, that's really it. Bye everyone! And Prince Hans needs to go too."

This broke the two soldiers out of their indecision. They stepped up to Hans and ushered him on towards the docks.

The gathered people started walking away. Hans understood that the moment had passed. Despite her obvious inexperience with public speaking, just by appearing Anna pushed back the build-up of tension in the crowd. People who were unhappy remained unhappy, and some grumbling was heard in the crowd, but there would be no outburst.

On her way back to the castle Anna was stopped by Elsa and Captain Martin, who ran up to her with more guards.

"Anna, what were you thinking?" Elsa hissed.

Anna first shrunk under her gaze, but then recovered.

"Excuse me, Elsa. I thought I was helping you stop Hans", she responded, nimbly dismounting from her horse.

Elsa couldn't help but be jealous of her sister's obvious ease with a horse. Her own equestrian lessons had been sabotaged by a vicious cycle between fear of riding, and her powers scaring horses.

Anna nodded towards one of the soldiers. "Please take him back to the stables", she requested, handing over the reins. Then she folded her arms on her chest and glared at Elsa.

The soldier took the horse's reins, but hesitated.

Elsa waved him away.

"All of you can go", she said. "Thank you, Captain, proceed with your orders"

She then looked around the crowd slowly. The few people still close enough to eavesdrop suddenly remembered important things that they should be doing elsewhere.

"Yes, my Queen", Martin said. The other men turned back to the castle with Anna's horse, while Martin went towards the docks, following Hans and his two minders.

Once they were out of earshot, Anna went on the offensive. "So why are you mad? I thought I handled the situation well."

"Anna, please. You could have gotten hurt! You rode into an angry crowd without even waiting for your escort."

"Oh yeah, like that would have improved the mood, having armed men make way for me."

"That's not the point", Elsa sighed. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"And if I hadn't? You'd have come here yourself, and then maybe Hans really would have started something. He was working these people up against you, not me!" Anna said, gesturing towards the marketplace.

"No, I was going to send Captain Martin."

"...Oh", Anna said. "But it turned out all right anyway, didn't it? And these are our subjects, Elsa, we shouldn't be thinking of them like they're the enemy. I really don't think anyone there would hurt me."

"Individually, maybe, but a mob works differently! And even single people, when agitated..." Elsa closed her eyes, wrung her hands together. She needed to make her sister understand somehow. "Anna, remember when I sent the ice golem after you? or when I froze your heart? You didn't see that coming either, did you? Answer honestly, please."

"Well, no..."

"You really should try to be more the sort of person who would see these things coming, Anna", Elsa said, her voice quiet, persuading. Then she added, more whimsically: "It would be kinder to Kristoff, for one."

Anna frowned. "Why would you bring Kristoff into this?"

"He's your friend, isn't he? He cares about you," Elsa said with a sly smile. "You don't want to give him grey hair just yet, do you?"

A moment passed.

"Is he the only person you could think of that cares about me?" Anna asked.

"Well, I couldn't use myself as an example. Grey hair on me would be harder to spot."

Anna sighed, unfolding her arms in surrender.

"You know, I wish you'd at least tell me you appreciate that I tried to help", she said.

Elsa just looked at her for a moment, then something broke in her expression. "Oh, Anna", she said, pulling her sister into a hug. "I do appreciate it. I really do." Elsa denied her any wiggle room to get out of her embrace.

"Didn't feel like it", Anna mumbled into Elsa's shoulder.

"I just worry about you. I don't want to lose you" Elsa said. After a moment, she whispered, "I... almost lost you yesterday, Anna, I don't want to ever lose you. I don't."

"Elsa...? Are you all right?"

"No, no... I'm fine." Elsa let her go, then gently dabbed the moisture out of her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry for being harsh on you. If there really was a riot, people would be getting hurt, maybe even lives would be lost. You did well, Anna."

"I did? I mean, well, of course I did!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "You did. Go to Kristoff".

Anna hesitated, but there was nothing to hesitate about. Everything was all right between them and they could both see it. Happily, Anna nodded and rushed off into the market.

Elsa waited a short while, then turned towards the docks. Captain Martin had intercepted Kai's group on their way back, and now they were waiting for her.

* * *

"Majesty, I... don't understand", the envoy from the continent said, surprised by the royal party on his ship. "We were about to depart."

"We know. But before you do, we wish that the prisoner be returned to us", Elsa repeated, then explained. "He's just attempted an act of sedition, in addition to his previous crimes, and that exhausted our patience. His life belongs to the Crown now. Captain Martin here will take him back to the dungeon, where he will await our decisions."

"Of course, your Majesty", the Savonian bowed to the appropriate degree, but not a milimeter below that.

Elsa nodded. "Thank you. We do apologize for delaying your departure, and appreciate your willingness to transport the prisoner and our letters. We've amended the letter to the king of the Southern Isles. May we?"

The envoy accepted the new letter. "I will deliver it with the others."

"You have our gratitude."

* * *

As Elsa stepped back on shore with Hans, Kai, and the Captain, she noticed Anna and Kristoff. They were walking hand in hand along a distant pier, and Elsa could tell that they noticed them too. _Because of course they did_ , Elsa thought. _I couldn't get to break it to her tomorrow._

Anna's eyes narrowed at the sight of the hated prince. "What's he doing back?" she hissed, stopping.

Kristoff's happy grin slowly gave way to a frown as he followed her gaze. "I guess your sister changed her mind", he said.

"Do you know what he said about Elsa? He made it sound like she killed her own parents."

"Anna..." Kristoff didn't know what to say, how to make things better. Just a minute ago everything was perfect.

It was as if she hadn't heard him. "For the throne, you know? That... that..." Anna was too angry to speak coherently any more.

"Anna!" he said a bit more loudly, and when she looked at him, took her hand in both of his and squeezed it in a way he hoped she'd find reassuring. Gently, he said "He doesn't matter any more. Don't let him spoil your day."

Anna took a deep breath.

"You're right. Or I hope you're right. But I need to know what's going on. Will you wait for me here?" Anna withdrew her hand from his. Before he could say anything, she was already walking towards Elsa at a quick pace.

Kristoff followed more slowly. At the start of the pier, Sven was waiting for him.

"You know, Sven, I just don't like this."

 _"Why? Is it because that guy is more handsome than you, and a prince?"_ he vocalised for the reindeer.

"Oh, what do you know about human good looks. And I'm the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, so I have the longer title now."

 _"So why can't you relax? Remember, she's with you now."_

"Yeah, you're right, buddy", Kristoff answered himself. But the frown remained on his face.

* * *

Seeing Anna approach, Elsa stopped and let the group continue to the castle without her. They were out of sight by the time Anna reached her.

Anna stood before her sister, and waited.

"I cannot return him home, Anna," Elsa whispered, her face very serious.

"Why on Earth not?"

"Because if all our neighbour kingdoms don't know about my powers, they soon will. About the dangerous Snow Queen who froze her own country. Just think about how much he could spin the facts against us out there, without any other witnesses to contradict him."

"And who would believe him?"

"Who wouldn't? You saw just earlier what he can do, even here, in Arendelle. The only person who ever saw him without the mask is you, Anna. For all anyone else knows, he was just trying to stop the winter."

"That's ridiculous...!" Anna's voice trailed off as she wondered: how many people believed her about the words Hans spoke to her right before he left her to die? It was true, there had been no witnesses.

Of the people who heard Hans lie about Anna being dead, most were foreigners. And he could easily claim to have been mistaken, with her dying of an unfamiliar magical condition, one making her flesh deathly cold.

"But I thought..." Anna said, "I thought his family never took him that seriously before. That's why he was looking for some other Kingdom's throne to marry into."

"So he would have us believe", Elsa said, turning to look across the bay, towards the horizon, far beyond which were the Southern Isles.

"But think", she continued. "What if he wasn't the least important brother, running from his insignificance in the shadow of his family? What if he was one of the more promising ones, sent here with full premeditation, to try to win Arendelle for the Westergaard family from the two young, naive orphan princesses?"

Anna stepped to stand next to Elsa, following her gaze towards the sea. Ships were leaving the port, slow and majestic. She felt a small pang of guilt; she was supposed to be watching them with Kristoff.

Looking thoughtful, Elsa said "And even if things were exactly as he described to you, the only way he can make himself look less bad is by maligning me. I don't need that, Anna, and Arendelle doesn't need that. There will already be enough nervousness about me and my powers."

"So what are we going to do with him?", Anna asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I suppose an execution would solve the problem. Between sedition and two counts of attempted murder, I can make it happen. I've already invoked the right of the Crown over him."

Anna wasn't sure how to feel about it, no matter how deserving a bastard like Hans was. "That's not us, Elsa. And when was the last time Arendelle had an execution, anyway?"

"Too long ago, perhaps", Elsa said. Anna shivered hearing that.

"I guess we could just have him rot in a cell for the rest of his life, but what is the point", Elsa said, then shook her head and turned back towards Anna. "Oh, enough about that headache of a man. This is supposed to be a good day, so let's get back to making it one."

Anna could tell Elsa wouldn't budge from her decision to keep Hans in Arendelle, so she just sighed.

"All right, what's the plan for that?"

"We do have a celebration to prepare for, remember?"

Anna smiled, remembering. "That's right! We're still on with reopening the gates today?"

Elsa smiled back. "Absolutely. Are you bringing Kristoff?"

"Of course!" Anna said, then touched her hair uncertainly. "Uh, Elsa? I know that you saw us earlier. You're not going to..."

"What?"

"Not going to give me trouble about him?"

Elsa smiled slightly. "That depends. Are you engaged already?"

"No! No, no-no-no-no no", Anna raised her hands defensively. "I mean who would do that, get engaged in less than a week of knowing someone? Sheesh, Elsa, what an idea!"

"You're right, that would be crazy. I don't know what I was thinking", Elsa said innocently.

Anna grew serious again. She looked away. "I just meant, I like him, and he likes me, and, well, I'm a Princess and I always thought I might end up in an arranged marriage..."

"Do you want to have an arranged marriage?"

"No, no, of course not! But I thought I might be expected to, you know, as part of some alliance with one of our neighbours? And besides, I guess maybe you prefer me with someone of, how do you call it, higher social standing..."

"Anna", Elsa interrupted gently. She touched her sister's arm, getting Anna to look at her. "I want you to be happy. And I want you to be with someone we can trust. If Kristoff is good for you, that's all I need to know. Now go, invite him to the celebration."

Anna looked up gratefully. "Oh, Elsa." She gave her sister a quick hug, then scampered off.

Elsa looked after her fondly. She had no intention to let anyone push Anna towards a political marriage. Her sister wouldn't need to sell her personal happiness for the dubious good of the kingdom.

She whispered to herself "That's probably my job."

* * *

While others were preparing the celebration, Elsa had time to get some real work done before it was time to show up in person. Kai found her in her office, working on a letter to their most trusted allies, the kingdom of Corona, describing Arendelle's crop situation and requesting assistance. She looked up.

Kai said "The, ah, the complete damage report you requested is ready. As are the others."

Elsa put away the unfinished letter, and braced herself. It was her duty to know this.

Her responsibility.

She had already been given a good idea of how the kingdom struggled with the disaster she'd caused. She didn't need Hans' explanations. But verbal summaries from people telling her what they thought she wanted to hear were one thing; rigorous reports by matter-of-fact investigators were another. And while the unnatural winter only lasted four days, it caught her people by surprise, and it was severe, especially near the end.

"I assume you mean for the capital only", she said.

"Yes and no, your Majesty. Witnesses from the villages arrived this morning, and gave good descriptions of their experiences. I think that's as good information as we're going to get at this point."

"So, how many people did I kill?" Elsa asked.

"...Your Majesty?"

"How many, Kai?" she repeated steadily.

For all intents and purposes, Kai had been her father's right-hand man, and, efficient and reliable as he was, he was going to be hers too. But her father did warn her that it had taken him a while to teach the man to speak directly in private.

"Ahem. As best as we've been able to establish, no one died as a result of the winter", Kai said, and passed the written reports to her.

"Kai, I know the palace was opened to the people and all, but even on the first day, thermal shock, and people suddenly snowed in..." Elsa said, looking over the written material. She did not want to be spared.

"Your Majesty, right after seeing off Princess Anna, Prince Hans..." Kai stumbled, seeing Elsa eyes at the mention of Hans' name. "Well, it's all in there."

Elsa put aside the damage report, and picked up the detailed summary of government actions over the four days of Hans' rulership. All the measures the southerner had taken, the patrols, the rapid response team, the provisional expansion of the hospital, the emergency distribution of food and supplies... She sat back and read, cross-checking with the damage report as she went.

In the end, she was amazed how much he'd accomplished in the first hours of the crisis, let alone the whole term. No wonder so many in the kingdom loved him, even without his good looks and charisma.

Elsa couldn't believe it. She had dreaded the truth, and now the relief was overwhelming.

"Thank you, Kai", she whispered. The man bowed, and left.

There were still going to be consequences, of course. The damage to crops was by far the most important issue, but there were other parts of the economy that had taken losses, then there was roadwork in need of doing, and so on. It would cost the kingdom dearly to repair itself - food imports in particular would probably be a large drain on the treasury. But lives were saved that could have been lost, human lives. That eased her burden so much that she could feel tears threatening to well up.

The celebration they had planned was a deliberate move, to uplift everyone's spirits, as well as to help people get acquainted with the beautiful side of her ice powers - and now, after Hans' speech, it would also serve as a distraction. She thought she'd have to put on a show. But now she felt she would be able to grace her guests with a genuine smile.

It was time to go. Later she could decide how to feel about the fact that she owed this to Hans.


	3. With time and low pressure

The opening of the gates was everything Elsa and Anna could have wanted.

The weather, the food, the conjured decorations, the ice-rink, the magical snow fireworks, everything was perfect. Elsa's powers didn't misbehave once.

Elsa herself positively glowed, affecting all around her, at least temporarily dispelling some of the distrust towards the Snow Queen. Looking at her, radiating a quiet joy, many felt an unexplained sense of breakthrough, that the storm was truly behind them, and better times were coming.

She knew herself well enough not to expect to ever become a people-person, like Anna. But today - today was a good day. She'd decided that as she conjured skates for Anna, since her sister neglected to bring her own.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful", Anna responded, "but you know I don't skate..."

"Come on, you can do it!" Elsa said, and greedily pulled her reluctant sister towards the center of the ice-rink, feeling like she was claiming a first dance.

Elsa was grateful for this this small opportunity to make up for all the lost time. The low-born lad whom Anna had dug up in the mountains was good-natured about Elsa monopolizing his girlfriend; he stuck to his reindeer buddy. The man hadn't brought skates either.

It was wonderful to have feelings inside which, instead of applying the "conceal, don't feel" mantra, Elsa wanted to feel as strongly as possible, and to know that indulging this desire was the right thing to do. So she allowed her heart to melt as she held Anna's hands, in this moment of respite from all the duties ahead of her, and the heart of many a guest melted while looking on.

* * *

Later Elsa rested alone against a fountain, watching the others have fun, occasionally creating skates for a latecomer, or for earlier onlookers who finally plucked up the courage to try the rink.

Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven were playing some game of Anna's devising, one which involved chasing each other and finding specific guests at the same time. Elsa didn't even bother trying to understand the impromptu rules, and she wagered that only Olaf understood Anna's rushed explanations.

Elsa sighed contentedly.

"You are so different now than at your coronation, Elsa", a female voice sounded.

A man and a woman, both in their early twenties, approached her. Though the man was perhaps older; it was hard to tell. The girl's brown hair was cute, but uneven from behind. It magically insisted on returning to the choppy length to which it was originally cut four years earlier.

"Rapunzel!" Elsa said, and smiled. She stood up to greet them. "My favourite pen-pal. And prince Eugene. So wonderful of you both to come."

Elsa had met Rapunzel at the coronation five days earlier, and they spent a pleasant while together, talking. Until then they'd only known each other through letters. The correspondence started three years earlier, with Rapunzel's condolences after the death of Elsa's parents. They'd died at sea on the way to Corona, to the celebration of the first anniversary of Rapunzel's return, after she went missing as a baby.

"Your Majesty", Eugene answered pleasantly, bowing. "It is a great pleasure to see you in good health."

His voice was too smooth and his features too handsome in a way that reminded Elsa of Hans. She immediately knew she made an impression on him, one which he was too slow to conceal, and she caught Rapunzel's eyes flickering towards her husband.

"Stop smouldering, Eugene", Rapunzel said in a sing-song voice, grabbing his arm.

"Sorry, was I doing that again?" he said defensively. "It just turns on sometimes."

"Yes, whenever you see a beautiful woman who owns a castle. Only it never works. What do I see in you again?" Rapunzel said, but her tone and the grin on her face made it clear she didn't mean it.

"I'll never know", Eugene looked down with affection at the messy brown hair next to his shoulder.

Elsa laughed softly. "You two seem to be having fun", she commented, smiling at the two.

"Oh, but we are!" Rapunzel said, smiling back at her. "This is a wonderful event. An ice-rink in summer? Terrific idea."

"And good taste, too", Eugene commented, indicating the icy decorations.

"Thank you", Elsa said. "I'm glad you got to see it. Most overseas guests from the coronation didn't stay around long enough to be here. I was afraid you were gone, as well - you're not staying at the castle any more?"

"No, we've been staying in the city. Not because we didn't appreciate the hospitality, of course!" Rapunzel said.

Eugene looked for a moment like he had bitten into something rotten.

Elsa didn't quite know what to say. "I... see..."

Rapunzel hesitated. Suddenly, she said "Um, Eugene, be so kind and bring us something to drink, would you? No, not from that table. That one", she said, pointing to the farthest table with refreshments.

"Of course, dear", the man got the hint immediately. "I'll be back soon. Ish."

Once he was gone, Rapunzel rested against the fountain, and said "Can I be completely honest with you, Elsa?"

"Please", Elsa said, resting next to her.

"We decided to keep a low profile while the port was frozen. So we found a place to stay in the city."

"But why?"

"Because Prince Hans was in charge, and we didn't want to be noticed by him."

"Hans? I don't understand. He's in my dungeon now, so you can rest easy if he worries you, but why avoid him?"

Of course Elsa realized that Hans and Rapunzel could easily know each other. The Southern Isles were only two or three days north-east of Corona by sailship, and surely diplomatic visits between the two realms were easy and therefore frequent.

"He was in Corona two years ago", Rapunzel answered, "as part of the expedition helping us with a sea raider base. I don't know if you remember, the Kron-Dare operation? Arendelle sent two ships, too."

"Oh yes." Elsa recalled the request for aid, and the Council meeting two years earlier. It was the only military undertaking Arendelle had been a part of in over a decade. "We sent ships, but we were too late to help with the main attack."

"You couldn't help the bad winds, and father was grateful just the same. But, well, Prince Hans spent some time as our guest afterwards, and... oh, I'm not going to beat around the bush. He was very charming, and I soon realized he was trying to seduce me."

The air around them instantly grew colder. If Elsa hadn't already frozen the fountain they were resting on earlier, it would have probably frozen over just then.

"Really", Elsa said flatly. "Despite your engagement to Eugene? How did you take it?"

Rapunzel rubbed her arms from the sudden cold, but showed no alarm.

She answered "A little flattered at first, to be honest. He could be very good company if he wanted to. And the thing is, Eugene and my father were not getting along as well as they should have been, at the time, while Hans impressed my father. There was a talk of them arranging a marriage behind my back and breaking off my engagement to Eugene. You can imagine my reaction."

Elsa knew by then to embrace the anger that had led to her magic acting up, rather than fight it. It had been barely a day since her breakthrough, but 'Don't feel' already seemed like the most counterproductive advice she had ever gotten on anything in her life. Fighting her emotions was about as useful as being on a ship heading towards dangerous rocks, and trying to turn it around with her arms. Taking the helm instead worked so much better.

As Rapunzel finished speaking, Elsa already managed to bring back the earlier temperature.

Then it hit her what she just heard.

"Ooh. I'm glad you managed to dodge that crossbow bolt", Elsa said, shuddering.

"Thankfully, my mother wouldn't hear of it. Then Eugene and Hans had a really unpleasant argument. It could have turned very ugly. But Hans had done a real service to Corona, even if his brother in charge of the expedition took most of the credit, and we didn't want a diplomatic incident with the Isles. So to smooth things over father rewarded Hans with a horse that had been meant for Eugene, and sent him away on what you might call good terms", Rapunzel said, and cringed. "Except with Eugene."

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see what Rapunzel's husband was doing, wondering what Eugene had done to get on his future father-in-law's bad side.

She found him telling stories to a group of boys and girls on the other side of the courtyard. Based on their captivated faces, the man was a natural with children.

"So they hate each other now. But is that why you went into hiding?" Elsa said.

"It's more than that. I've been studying the notes Mother Gothel left behind, trying to understand my magic better. And I found that sometimes I can catch... glimpses of things," Rapunzel said. "And back then, I had this uncanny feeling that I couldn't explain, that if I had given in to Hans' advances, _Eugene would have ended up dead._ I cannot really prove it or even explain it. But it was real enough to me to make me afraid. So when he took power here, I insisted to Eugene that we play it safe until the port is usable again."

 _This, too, is your fault_ , Elsa thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel", Elsa said. "You were valued guests, worthy of every courtesy. And I indirectly caused you to exile yourself from my hospitality, go into hiding, and all that on top of enduring my winter. I didn't mean for your stay to be like that."

"That's all right, Elsa, it all turned out well in the end. And we weren't bored, either. We volunteered at the hospital, so it was time well spent. I have something of a gift for helping the sick, you know", Rapunzel smiled wryly.

"Of course. So, I have you to thank for the fact that nobody died in the last few days?"

"Hm, nooot really. Nobody whom I treated was in a bad enough shape that I needed to cry on them or they would die. Anyone could have done the work I was doing."

So there was no escaping the moral debt Elsa owed Hans. But Rapunzel's story put it all back in perspective. Elsa's kingdom wasn't even the first one he'd tried to worm his way into. Even if she couldn't accuse a man of intended murder based purely on Rapunzel's past intuitions... Elsa reinforced her resolve to never forget that she was dealing with a venomous snake.

"But you couldn't have known that in advance", Elsa said, "so I'm still grateful that you volunteered."

Rapunzel inclined her head, accepting Elsa's words. "This means a lot to you."

"It does", Elsa said. "And I'm sorry I couldn't share my secret with you earlier, when you told me about your powers. It must have been really strange how there was so much I couldn't talk about."

"No, it's all right, Elsa!" Rapunzel reached to her reassuringly. "I understand everything now. I knew even then that you weren't really trying to be unfriendly."

"Thank you", Elsa said.

She suddenly shielded them both behind a glass-like barrier, when a group of children skated by, throwing snowballs.

Elsa shook her finger at them, and they skated away, laughing, shouting about the Snow Queen's wrath.

Rapunzel shook her head, rolling her eyes at the instigator, her husband, who was toasting them from across the ice rink, looking pleased with himself. "Oh, Eugene", she said softly.

From the start of their correspondence, the Coronian princess seemed like someone Elsa would love to befriend. Of course Elsa couldn't befriend someone if she wasn't willing to open up in return, and with so much of her life centering around her powers and the isolation these powers enforced on her, that was a problem. Fortunately, Rapunzel had seemed not to mind her reticence, and showed extraordinary patience, given the excruciating slowness of marine post, in divining safe topics for them to bond over. By the time the two women met in person, it took them next to no time to affirm the bond was real.

Elsa wondered if this was the only way for her to become close to someone - with lots of time and low pressure.

While making the ice barrier vanish, she suddenly frowned. "Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just imply your healing powers only work if you cry on someone?", she asked, looking at her.

"You're a very good listener, Elsa. Too good", Rapunzel's eyes sparkled.

"No, seriously, how do you make yourself do that on command?" Elsa laughed softly.

Rapunzel grinned sheepishly. "Do you really need to know?"

"Oh, I'm just curious."

Rapunzel looked to the left and right sneakily, then leaned over to Elsa's ear, and whispered.

"Oh, ouch!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Hey, whatever works. Just don't tell anyone about it. And while we're on the subject of our shared secrets, please don't tell anyone about me studying sorcery."

"I promise. Did you find any references on ice magic?"

"I'm afraid not. I found some interesting speculations by Gothel on whether my own unique power could be channelled into more generic sorceries - if I could have become a regular witch. She never chose to train me, though."

"That's fascinating. So you're studying by yourself?"

"Only as a hobby. It's so much more interesting than, say, tax law, or diplomatic protocol, or the complete heraldry of the Sea Kingdoms. But I have very little to go on, so I'm not really getting anywhere. I was actually hoping to use your library."

"Oh, by all means. It wasn't useful to me at all, even though we have some interesting tomes on magic. It seems a pure elemental talent like my own is completely orthogonal to regular witchcraft. I seem to have no gift at all for the latter, and even if I did, it wouldn't help me with my ice powers."

"Orthogonal, I like that word."

Elsa smiled. "I know you do. By the way, care to bet how many people here would be demanding a stake for both of us if they could hear our conversation?"

"I'd rather not try to settle that bet, Elsa."

"You mean I shouldn't stand up and shout: Hey everybody, how many of you know the word 'orthogonal'?"

Rapunzel giggled. "No, we wouldn't want to test everyone's tolerance like that."

Elsa shook her head in agreement with mock solemnity.

Rapunzel added, more seriously, "So, they're accepting you now?"

"More or less. Hans made it harder, but I'm working on it. And speaking of building positive relations, I'm writing a letter to Corona."

"Officially?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm afraid so. Arendelle is going to need your kingdom's help."

"What's wrong?"

"Food is going to be short this winter."

"Oh, I see", Rapunzel said with concern, and put a finger to her cheek in thought. "I'm sure we'll help you as much as we can. The weather's been very good to us in the last few years. But it'll have to be my father to give you an official answer. I'm planning to go back in a few days, so I can take the letter."

"Thank you, Crown Princess Rapunzel."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty Queen Elsa", Rapunzel said with a glint in her eye.

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, you have no idea how weird it feels to have a royal older than me say that."

"Well, get used to it. My father isn't abdicating in my favor any time soon, and I'm glad of it. And you're only a year younger than me anyway."

"You're not in a hurry to rule?" Elsa said, grinning knowingly.

"No! I'm not like you. You're really pulling off that regal thing now, you know? So much in control, like you know exactly what you're doing."

Elsa felt a little warmer. Rapunzel's words were something she'd needed to hear; she did need to pull it off.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you'll do fine when it's your turn."

"But hopefully not soon. Remember, I spent my whole life in a tower."

"So did I, in a way."

"But you were being trained to rule. You had books, tutors... I had no idea I was a Princess. I was just a plant being grown so that a loveless old woman could use me as medicine. I suppose I should be grateful that she even taught me to read."

"And your husband?"

"My dear Eugene? Whatever his life prepared him for, it wasn't ruling. We have a way to go, both of us."

"You are very open."

"I'm not _that_ open with everybody. But I can tell that I can trust you, Elsa."

Elsa closed her eyes, touched.

Eugene eventually made it back with the drinks, and Anna's group joined them as well. Acquaintances were made.

The celebration went on.

* * *

"Elsa, are you listening to me?" Anna's voice sounded in Elsa's ear.

Elsa blinked, returning to the real world. She was on the castle balcony, accompanied by a talkative Anna and a silent Olaf. Anna had been recounting her impressions of the various guests she'd met, especially the pair from Corona.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I'm getting tired", she said, stifling a yawn. Her head was aching.

The truth was, after all the socialising she'd done in the previous few hours, Anna's constant chatter was becoming too much for her. Elsa's mind wandered towards all the many loose ends remaining in her life.

On the scale of months, there was the food situation. Weeks - the reactions from neighbouring kingdoms. Today - she was going to handle Hans and decide his fate.

"Elsa, you're snowing."

So she was. The railing where Elsa was resting was frozen over, and snowflakes were falling all around them.

Elsa knew she should be trying to stop it, but the thought of exerting her willpower one more time, after a whole day of that effort, was too much. It _hurt_ , like a muscle cramp.

The day and a half since her breakthrough had been like a relentless training regimen, a crash course in directing her thoughts and emotions, forced upon her by her ice powers. Their behaviour gave instant, unmistakable feedback. There was no room for denial, for lying to herself.

"Elsa?"

Of course it only worked to begin with because she wasn't building on quicksand any more. Love was the bedrock on which her control was ultimately founded, just as love had been Anna's key to unfreezing her heart. And now, in the regular, daily struggle with her powers, it gave her the strength and decision to resist a lifetime habit of anxiety and denial. It had only been one day, but she was developing a kind of grim appreciation of how this struggle was changing her.

But it was so draining. And today she had no energy left to be that strong person any more. There had been too many people, too many decisions, too many thoughts, and too much to feel.

"Elsa, are you all right?"

The ground was starting to freeze over.

Underneath one day of emotional discipline lay a frightened little girl with thirteen years of practice at self-doubt and objectless fear, and this was her time again.

She needed to get away.

She swallowed, controlled her features. She quickly said, "I just need rest. Lots of it. I'll... see you tomorrow."

She practically ran.

* * *

By the time Anna emerged on the bedroom floor, barely keeping her balance from running down the stairs, Elsa was halfway towards the door to her room, with a patchy trail of ice and snow behind her.

"Elsa, wait! Oof..."

Olaf slid down the ice that Elsa had left on the stairs, and tripped Anna.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said as they both picked themselves up.

" _Good night_ , Anna", Elsa answered, not looking back. She would have gone into her room already, but she was afraid Anna might try to follow.

"Elsa, I don't know what's worrying you, but I told you before, you don't need to be alone. I'm not afraid. I'll wear a winter coat if I need to, and bring hot chocolate for both of us. So let me keep you company for a while."

"No. Thank you, Anna, but I don't want to hurt you again. And I need rest now, not company. I don't have any worries you don't know about, I'm just exhausted."

Anna didn't believe her.

"But... Elsa, I'm worried about you. If you're snowing this much already, I'm afraid of what will happen when that door closes behind you, and you are alone just with your thoughts again."

 _Exactly what you're thinking, Anna_ , Elsa thought, _exactly that will happen. I'll spend the evening morose and afraid as the room turns into a disaster area._

"I won't freeze the Kingdom again, at least. And you'll see me tomorrow at breakfast and I'll be just fine. Trust me. Please."

She started walking towards her bedroom door.

Footsteps started behind her.

"But..."

Elsa drew on what little energy remained, and became her imperious self for what she hoped would be one last time that day. She turned around. Some of the snow around them retreated.

Anna looked at her face, and stopped walking. Whatever she was going to say never got past her throat.

"Surely there has to be _some_ point in your life", Elsa said slowly, "where you say, 'maybe always pushing my sister is a _bad idea._ Maybe sometimes I should _not do that_ '."

She really was tired. She hadn't quite intended the venom she heard in her own voice. But she didn't soften her expression.

Anna bristled, but there was tiny voice of common sense inside her and it was insisting rather loudly that maybe she should shut up after all.

"If only there was someone who could watch over you without being harmed by the cold", Olaf mused.

The two women stared at him, having forgotten that he was there.

"What? Oh, I can do that!" the snowman said.

He skipped towards Elsa, and took her hand, started pulling his creator towards the door.

"I can help make your bed, and keep the fire going - can you refresh my personal flurry just in case? - and I'll be quiet, too! You'll see!"

Anna's couldn't help smiling despite everything.

Elsa looked back uncertainly, and was relieved to see Anna give her a small wave.

* * *

Some time later, hot chocolate arrived. "By orders of Princess Anna", Gerda explained, handing it over to Olaf at the door, staying at the edge of the localized winter that held Elsa's room in its grip.

Elsa nodded thoughtfully as she thanked the elderly servant.

* * *

At the time, Hans was engaged in some light exercise in the confines of his cell. From the way his heart and lungs complained, he didn't feel he'd recovered enough for bodyweight training yet, but combat stances and footwork, plus some stretching - why not. They hadn't chained him to the wall or anything. Although, given the sanitary conditions here, did he want to regularly work up a lot of sweat? He'd have to think about it. He was new to this, he observed wryly.

A part of him was tempted to dramatise his situation with futile questions like: how did I get to this place? He remembered his promising childhood, his multitude of talents impressing his tutors... and now he was going to rot in this cell, or meet his end on a scaffold.

Only he knew perfectly well how he got where he was. His life had been a series of closed doors, as Anna put it. A series of struggles against the sea of mediocrity he was always drowning in. And as long as he'd stayed on the Southern Isles, he'd never escape it.

In Corona, he'd challenged fate cautiously, and sort of lost, coming out with a little bad blood, and gaining his equine buddy, Sitron.

In Arendelle, he gambled all the way, bet everything on this one chance to break out and become a leader in his own right. He lost again.

Hans didn't want to be the sort of man who denied his own mistakes, and risk failing to learn from them. But the sheer dumb luck of Anna finding her way to him and Elsa at precisely the wrong moment, with Anna herself precisely seconds away from completing her freezing... he wasn't sure what to learn from that. Killing Anna instead of leaving her locked up would have prevented that, but he needed a corpse which obviously died from freezing, not from a sword or strangling or whatever he could improvise at the time. Perhaps he could have let Elsa get shot by the Duke's crossbowman, at her ice palace, instead of going for the chandelier. But he also needed to remain popular enough to take over afterwards. He was the one who'd led the Weseltonians there, so he couldn't let Elsa simply die at their hands without at least seeming like he meant to stop them.

It was enough to briefly entertain the thought that he was cursed.

No matter now. He never bowed his head and succumbed to his lot, and he wouldn't start now. If they were going to kill him now, giving in to despair would avail him nothing.

But if they were going to keep him alive... then time worked in his favor. Opportunities would appear. Sooner or later, they would.

And he would be ready.


End file.
